<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermione Grangers Dragon-Pox Diary by Hermione_Stranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318395">Hermione Grangers Dragon-Pox Diary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger'>Hermione_Stranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Complete, Crack, Diary/Journal, Drabble, Dragon Pox, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Mild Smut, One Shot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione spends two weeks in isolation with Luna Lovegood after A Dragon-Pox outbreak...with sexy results</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hermione Grangers Dragon-Pox Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some fluffy nonsense that wondered into my head during these troubling times, I hope someone finds it amusing. Please don't take it too seriously. Was written very quickly as a little cracky joke haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Jean Grangers Dragon-Pox Diary</p><p>Day 1:</p><p>Well, I picked a fine time to drop in on Luna Lovegood and make sure she was almost finished up her inquiry on that incident with the French Aurors office and that enchanted crossbow that escaped from Arthur Weasleys old office. I was only meant to be here an hour or so now words come through that Magical Britain is on lockdown due to an outbreak of Dragon Pox! </p><p>Now I'm stuck here at Luna's home while her dad is trapped at the Weasleys! A full two weeks quarantine has been issued until the country's healers have sorted this thing out! The thing that's eating me is it's clearly been known about for some time, so, why wasn't I, The undersecretary to Minister of Magic Greengrass, not informed! </p><p>This is an outrage, a scandal of the highest order! When I get out of here I'll be having words with you Minister Greengrass! Got to go, for now, Luna's looks rather worried by how furiously I'm writing all this down. Says 'Quills and parchment have feelings too and that I should handle them with more care'. Merlin, I'm not sure I can survive this.</p><p>Day 2:</p><p>Daphne is ignoring my letters and hasn't responded to my Patronus charm message! Just wait till this is over Minister! Luna's in better spirits than me but she's driving me up the wall. Kept following me around today tapping me with her wand muttering some spell or other. </p><p>What are you doing! I snapped at one point and she just giggled 'its a charm to get your knickers out of that awful twist their in!' she said before laughing and skipping off outside for her one permitted walk of the day. Cheeky little sod! She is sort of...sweet though...when shes not rambling about nonsense creatures or offering to dye my hair the same shade of red as Ginnys. I think she misses her best friend I get it...but you can't bloody turn me into Ginny, Luna! Anyway, I've been trying to keep busy as best I can..</p><p>So far I've kept myself going doing reports and finishing up outstanding paperwork I had to do. Luna's mail-order issue of the Daily Prophet arrived and we learned that we can head out for a brief walk once a day for exercise and acquire supplies from nearby muggle shops, seeing as people with none magical blood are unaffected by Dragon-pox. We are strictly forbidden from contact with other Magical beings, however. Also, I'm not sure if I can visit my parents they are muggles but seeing as I turned out to be a witch some sort of magic could flow in them and I won't risk picking up Dragon-Pox and passing it to them or anyone else.</p><p>Luna wants my help cooking, I better go she almost burned the kitchen curtains yesterday...she's not a bad cook or anything she just gets distracted easily....bye for now.</p><p>Day 3:</p><p>Not much to report today finished some reports and still no word from Daphne. Let Luna braid my hair because she was bored. She sang a lovely song about Centaurs, it was rather sweet really. She has very soft hands.</p><p>Day 4:</p><p>Awful Muggle shopping assistant pushed Luna in Tesco today made her drop our basket so I transfigured a tin of peas into a crow and set it on her! Then guess what happens? Daphne finally gets ion contact to complain about my harassing muggles with magic! So i wrote back saying it was funny how she could contact me about this but not about the bloody Dragon Pox outbreak! She's gone radio silent again but I'll get ahold of her soon. at least Luna's okay she was rather shaken by how that horrible woman just rammed into her for no reason. Says I'm kind of sexy when I set birds on people...I'm not sure about all that...not like its something I'm known for doing or anything...that thing with Ron only happened once for Merlin's sake! When will people let it go!! Got to go, Luna, wants me to pose for a painting.</p><p>Day 5:</p><p>Well...all I'll say about yesterday was I wish I'd know that 'I'd like to paint you, Hermione' when coming from the lips of Luna Lovegood means 'I'd literally like to paint 'you'. I wound up naked covered head to toe in lilac...Not sure why I'm even writing this down...no evidence of this incident can be allowed to survive. Though I have to admit it was kind of fun...Luna's hands pawing at me with all that paint...the way her eyes seemed to drink in my body appreciatively...I actually did feel kind of sexy for once...Merlin, I've got to put extra strength locking charms on this diary No one can read this! Especially not Luna!!</p><p>Day 6:</p><p>Came down to breakfast to find Luna cooking wearing an apron and nothing but the apron...I didn't know where to look! The witch is absolutely shameless kept wiggling her bum as she finished up our bacon and eggs. It wasn't a wholly unpleasant morning in truth...Luna does have a very fine rear end. Merlin, did I just write that? Really Hermione!?? I need some alone time to...scratch a certain itch as it were.</p><p>Day 7:</p><p>She caught me! I want to die! Oh no!! I was in the shower rubbing myself straight to heaven when Luna walks in brushing her teeth and gives me a little wave. It was like she sees me diddling myself while groaning her name on the regular or something!!! I was scarlet and screamed my head off as I reached for a towel Luna just seemed mildly confused and simply shrugged her shoulders and walked out again still brushing away without a care in the world! How I'm ever going to look her in the eye again! Right, I'm staying in this bedroom and not leaving till this final week is up!</p><p>Day 8:</p><p>Luna came by this evening and knocked at the door with a tray of tea and biscuits and then she started apologizing to me as if she was the one who'd done something wrong and my heart shattered. I...just kind of leaped on her and held her close telling her I was the one who needed to say sorry to her! We've laughed everything off now...or I'd thought we did till she asked me if I wanted to join her for a shower in the morning...and I only went and nodded! Merlin...oh my...me and Luna Lovegood...is this happening? Really? I managed to lose my mind in less than two weeks and I'm about to shag Luna! I will do it won't I? I agreed and she looked so delighted...oh her little face made my heart flutter...right that's it I'm doing it! </p><p>Day 9:</p><p>Well then...witches are great, aren't they? With their hair and soft lips, lovely hips bums breasts and tender hands...bloody fantastic...sweet Merlin...Luna Lovegood what a witch...I can barely stay on my feet my legs are still shaking!</p><p>Day 10:</p><p>Didn't even get out of bed today...had Luna for breakfast lunch and dinner yum! ;)</p><p>Day 11:</p><p>Well well well.....Daphne's been in touch wants my input at last on this whole Dragon-pox situation...well you know what? sod off Greengrass!...I'm quarantining with my girlfriend down by the duck pond today, we're going to feed all the ducks and drink all the goblin red Luna has in her cellar. Then we're going to cook together naked have a lovely meal and shag each other senseless in her back garden by the pumpkin patch so there!</p><p>Day 12:</p><p>Woken up only to receive a howler from Minister Greengrass...turns out my last diary entry was drunkenly dictated to my Patronus and sent to her in the middle of a serious meeting with the Spanish Minister of Magic...I want to die! I can't believe I'm not fired. Luna's been helping me through this small error...I'm sure Daph will get over it...in a few years.</p><p>Day 13:</p><p>Looks like the healers have kicked the Dragon-poxes arse! Everything back to normal soon...well I'm not sure how normal dating Luna Lovegood can really be...but I can't wait to find out! now to burn this so one ever reads it! </p><p>P.S Luna Lovegood here! I rescued this Diary from my fireplace on the day the second Dragon-Pox outbreak ended. I'm certain my fiancée Hermione won't mind my publishing it now on the eve of our wedding in the Quibbler to share the story of how our love came to be! I hope you all enjoyed it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope it made someone smile comments and kudos are very welcome and will help me write more in the future. Hope to have a longer more serious Hermione/Parvati one-shot written for next month, if anyones interested.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>